


Charades. Sorta?

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Series: Skating Shenanigans [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Multi, So basically himself, in which yurio is a party pooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: The GPF Finalist engage in a game, despite Yurio's loud protests.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Jia Wei <3

Charades. Sorta.

 

"It's like charades, but you have to talk and act and stuff" The Thai skater flailed his arms about, gesturing to his idea. "All the names of everyone here put into a hat. If you get your name, put it back, pick a new one~!"

"This is stupid." Of course, not everyone was as ecstatic as Phichit. King Sour Puss was already arguing against the game in favor of a movie. Viktor, who was nestled against Yuuri, clapped his enthusiasm.

"Oh, c'mon Yurio! It could be fun!"

The blond slit his eyes. "Take my side for once, pork cutlet. Please." Alas, Yuuri was a good for nothing and secretly loved to watch the younger Russian suffer.

"I think it's a great idea, Phichit."

In a last ditch attempt, Salty Ice Kitten looked to his one and only friend. "Beka... don't side with these idiots."

"I..." everyone, from Chris to JJ waited with baited breath. "Think it could be fun?"

"Wrong answer. Friendship revoked." The crew laughed as Chris passed out pieces of paper and pens.

"I know it's small in here, but we'll just have to take turns." Yuuri explained glancing around the Barcelona hotel room. While ample enough for he and his fiancé, fitting all of the Grand Prix crew proved a bit more challenging.

"Here are the rules." Phichit passed around the ice bucket for them to drop their names in. "You pick a paper and have to do your best acting out who you got, we have to guess who it is in a minute or less. You can't use your persons name either."

"A bunch of morons." And yet, Yurio found himself reaching in the bucket once passed to him.

"Everyone ready? We'll start with... YUURI."

The Japanese figure skater squeaked, stumbling out of Viktor's hold.

"Alright... umm." For better impact, he removed his glasses, pushing back his bangs. "I am.. fabulous. How could no one love me? I mean I'm only a figure skating God. You'd have to live under a rock to not know me. Bow to me!"

Disgusted, Yurio murmurs, "JJ." To which the group laughs.

"HEY. That's almost spot on!" JJ howls, "except I'm a king, not a god."

"Apologies." Yuuri smiles weakly. "Um. I guess it would be Chris' turn?"

Chris smiles, striking a pose. "Do not let my dorky attitude fool you. I will revolutionize skating. My selfie skills are compared to none. At this point I'm so far deep into social media, I could start a cult."

"PHICHIT!" JJ yells, squirming and pointing. 

"Nailed me. Who knows. I could head a cult."

"Phichit..." his best friend begs politely, "please don't."

"Alright, alright! Stand back! It's JJ's turn." A collective sweat drop later.

"I hate just about everything that isn't a cat. I'm rude, arrogant, and angry all the time. But I'm good at skating, and I'm envious of JJ."

If it weren't for Otabek, Yurio would have flung himself onto JJ and ripped his head off. After a slew of Russian curses, Otabek took his turn. 

"Er... I apologize in advance. But. I may be off centered, but I know how to make women fall to pieces when I'm on the ice. I make sure not a single lady isn't hot and bothered, and please make me stop doing this. I'm uncomfortable."

Viktor laughed, "I guess no one can be Chris, but Chris. My turn!"

"What's the point. You're Yuuri.. we already know." The teen grumbled.

"The point is that I'm not a party pooper." Viktor's eyes screamed 'I'll eat your soul' while his smile was kind. Yuri let it go.

"Alright. I am the most seductive pork cutlet bowl to ever skate. I have impeccable pole dancing skills, and my hobbies include getting so drunk too forget and going to the beach."

Phichit laughed the loudest. Pole dancing Yuuri was his new lock screen after asking Viktor to send it. Anything really that embarrassed his best friend was great.

"I hate you a lot sometimes." Yuuri smiled.

"I love you too."

Everyone looked to the last member of their group, stares pressuring him to just get it over with.

"FINE. Look at me, I'm old, threw my skating career away for some boy. My hair is thinning, I'm forgetful, and I'm a condescending jerk!"

Silence washed over the room. 

"Your son seems upset." Viktor sighed.

"He's your son before the sun rises." Yuuri sighed back.

"Let's agree on monopoly next time." Otabek concluded with a resounding 'yes' from the group.

Yurio just glared, not letting on that he thoroughly enjoyed the game.


End file.
